


Alex Danvers - Last Daughter of Earth

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the last, Earth is Destroyed, F/F, Forgive Me, Kalex, Krypton Survives, Multi, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, but it did, i don't know how the science parents and space dad thing happened, or so she thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Twelve years ago, Alex Danvers lost everything that she had ever known. Her home, her family, her planet, all of it was gone. Now she's finding maybe there are still things that remain.





	Alex Danvers - Last Daughter of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this prompt hanging around in my ask box for a bit, not because I didn’t have an idea for it but more because every time I would think the fic I wrote was finished I would look at it and go “No.” So We have 10 pages and 3600+ words later. I really hope you guys enjoy.

Kara hears the whimpers coming from down the hall and she eases from her bed, tiptoeing carefully down to the room beside her own. She settles on the side of the bed, concern etched across her features for the girl there seemingly caught in the clutches of a nightmare. “Alex,” she says quietly, “Alex, wake up.” When the tossing and turning continues Kara lays down, pulling Alex into her arms, it’s the way she’s found to most easily sooth the other girl. “I’ve got you,” she promises as Alex slowly begins to stop fighting, slowly sinking into Kara’s embrace.

When Alex clings to her Kara knows she’s awake, “I can’t stop seeing it,” Alex says quietly. “It’s always the same. My ship is just far enough away to miss the blast radius but Carter gets caught and tossed somewhere. The whole planet is just gone, our family,” she chokes on a sob, “everything.”

Kara tightens her hold on Alex, “We’re looking for Carter’s ship Alex, if it’s there we’ll find it.” She presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead, “I wish I could take all the pain away, Lex, if I could I would.”

“I know you would, Kara.” She snuggles into Kara, “Just hold me and keep the other nightmares away?”

“Always,” Kara says drawing her human impossibly closer. “Sleep tight, alien girl,” she says when Alex is asleep again.

* * *

 

The two stand side by side in the ceremonial robes that denote the completion of their education. Alex snakes an arm around Kara’s waist and smiles when the other woman leans against her, “What do we do now?”

“Tomorrow we begin training,” Alex says, she's been trained nearly better than Kara in the proceedings of Kryptonian life as a way of maintaining her identity no matter the circumstance.

Kara turns to face Alex, brings her hands up to frame Alex’s face, “You still haven't answered my question.”

Smiling Alex rests her forehead against Kara’s, “I've answered that question a hundred times, Kara.” She presses her lips to Kara’s in a quick kiss, “But once more won't hurt.” Her fingers splay out against Kara’s hips, her thumbs rubbing lightly over the edge of Kara’s stomach, “I'm here to stay, Kara Zor-El, for as long as you'll have me. Our lives connected by accident and tragedy. And while I wish my family could meet you, could see how happy you've made me, I thank Rao every day that he saw fit to bring me here.” Drawing one of her hands up she brushes a thumb over Kara’s cheek, “I love you with all that I am, Kara Zor-El, and I would love nothing more than to take the marriage rights with you.”

Kara surges forward, pulling Alex into a deeper, longer kiss, “I love you,” she whispers

* * *

 

“He's a Martian,” one of the soldiers says. 

They've been looking for the alien for days, he's been stealing food and supplies. The supplies seem to be more those that can be used to treat wounds, which has Alex concerned.

“Is there a problem, Lieutenant?” General Astra questions of her second in command.

“Something doesn't feel right,” Alex mutters, the hand clutching her gun loosening its hold a bit. “It feels wrong.”

“What does?” Astra questions, turning slightly to take in her second. “Alex -”

“We've got the Martian,” someone suddenly shouts. “This one is green.”

Alex’s eyes grow wide and before Astra can say anything the human has zipped off, superspeed taking her away to where their soldiers have the green Martian. Astra breaks into a dead run, sliding to a stop in just enough time to spot Alex throwing herself in front of the Martian, plasma shots bouncing off of her skin.

“Lieutenant?” one of their soldiers questions.

Lieutenant Zor-El has no time for them, her attention instead focused on the green Martian she's just protected. “J’onn,” she says quietly, “J’onn J’onzz.”

Slowly the Martian looks up at her and Alex has never seen a Martian cry but she does then. It breaks her heart and mends her in equal measure, “Alexandra,” he says quietly.

* * *

 

“How do you know the Martian?” a member of the Judicator’s Council asks.

Alex fights the urge to dip her head and hide, “My mother and father were scientists on Earth, Your Honor,” she says. “They met J’onn J’onzz while trying to save our planet. He was a refugee there. He became a part of our family.” She smirks a little, “Like a second father to me,” she says and anyone that knows her can see hidden meaning behind her words.

“They should both be sentenced to death,” another Judicator says, drawing Kara and Alura forward. Kara wraps an arm around Alex as Alura steps onto the platform to speak.

“High Judicator Zor-El, you cannot preside here.”

Alura shakes her head, “I do not wish to preside,” she says, “I wish to provide counsel for both my daughter-in-law and the Martian refugee, J’onn J’onzz.”

The original Judicator to question Alex waves to Alura, “Proceed,” he says and Alura nods.

She glances back to where Alex huddles against Kara’s side with a small smile, “Alexandra was a child when she arrived,” Alura Zor-El, High Judicator says, “and she is a refugee. Her world is gone, her family, everything she has ever known. Now you want to send her away from Krypton. My family and I have taken her in, grown to love her and accept her. Please don’t send her away.”

“And what if others like her come?”

Leaning away from Kara, Alex steps forward slightly, drawing Alura’s attention, “Your Honor, if I may?”

Alura smiles, holds a hand out to Alex, “Please, Alexandra.”

A soft sigh slips from Alex’s lips at the sound of her full name. She draws in a sharp breath, “My planet burned when I was fifteen years old and my parents sent me here. They sent my baby cousin as well but the explosion of Earth sent his ship careening off course. As far as I know or likely will ever know we had the only two ships to escape in.”

“And Earth’s Lunar Max prison?”

“Destroyed in the explosion as far as we know,” Alura answers. “Alex has been with us for twelve years,” she continues, “she has been a part of my family for that time. In twelve years time she has carved a place for herself in our society. Under my sister’s tutelage she is a Lieutenant in our military, under my husband’s a remarkable scientist and she has provided my daughter more happiness than I could ever have hoped for.” She reaches for Alex’s hand, “I ask that you allow her refugee status, and Kryptonian citizenship.”

“And what of the green Martian?”

“We ask the same for him. He has stolen only enough to provide for himself and to care for wounds he received in a recent battle on the last planet he sought refuge. He poses no threat to our people or our well being.”

“Your petition will be considered, High Judicator. If you and yours would await our deliberations outside.”

Alura nods, keeps Alex’s hand in her own as they all file into the hallway. Alex falls into Alura’s arms, “They’re going to send me away. I just know it. What will I do? Where will I go?”

“Alexandra,” a new voice says and instantly Alex is standing at attention before her commanding officer. “No, Brave One, today I am not your General, today I am your Aunt Astra.” In that moment Alex collapses into Astra’s arms, always seemingly able to connect more easily with Astra than Alura. “You’re going to be fine, Alexandra. You have done so much for our people, they will not turn their back on you now.”

“I’m not so sure.”

Astra tilts her chin up, “I am and I will fight for you and Little One no matter what,” she promises.

“Thank you,” Alex says quietly so only Astra can hear. She looks up to Astra, “Where is J’onn?”

“Being tended in one of the medical bays,” Astra says calmly. “I will take you to see him once the deliberations are final.” Alex nods to her general’s orders.

Before more can be said between them a soldier rushes forward, “General In-Ze, Lieutenant Zor-El, there is a ship on a crash course for the capital. None of our people can reach it in vehicles.”

“I’m on it,” Alex says without hesitation, her own unsure future momentarily forgotten. She presses a quick kiss to Kara’s lips, “I love you and I’ll be home soon.”

“I love you too,” Kara says quietly as the love of her life flies away.

“She’ll be back,” Astra promises, “I’ll make sure of it,” she says before running off to try and make it to the Capital.

* * *

 

Alex lowers the ship to the roof of the Capital and takes a deep breath. “It's from Earth,” she says when Astra appears at her side.

“Your cousin perhaps?”

“Maybe,” Alex says, hesitant to open the ship.

Astra reaches out, pressing the release for the shield, “Let’s find out.”

When the windshield is gone Alex falls to her knees beside it and reaches into lift her baby cousin up, “Hello, Carter,” she says quietly. “Hello, sweetie.”

His eyes are green like her Aunt Cat’s and her mother’s and his hair, though there isn’t much, is dark like hers. “Let's take him to Lara, she’ll check him over.”

Alex nods and moves with Astra to the waiting vehicle, sliding in without a fuss. “He’s hungry,” she says after a few minutes. “Aunt Cat had just stopped nursing him a month or so before. She had only just gone back to work full time. She was on an interview that day, I don’t,” she shakes her head, “I don’t remember where.” She looks at the baby in her arms, “He hasn’t changed.”

“Stasis, your ship had it too.”

Alex nods, “We’re okay, Carter,” she promises the little boy in her arms, “you and I are okay. Everyone will love you, monster, just as much as I do.”

* * *

 

When Alex and Astra return to the Judicator Council’s Chamber, Carter is sleeping against Alex’s shoulder. Kara moves to them instantly, “Carter?” she questions quietly, one arm around Alex.

“Carter,” Alex affirms. “He was in stasis for twelve years. He hasn’t aged or grown or changed.”

Kara pulls Alex close, careful of the little boy, “He’ll be alright, Lex, we’ll make sure of it.”

Alex nods, looks to Alura, “Has a decision been made?”

The High Judicator nods, “You, Alexandra Danvers Zor-El have been granted full Kryptonian citizenship,” she glances to Carter, “as has your cousin.”

“How -”

“They knew he was a baby, they took it upon themselves to provide for him in case he survived the explosion. Several Council members were quite happy they had when they learned of his ship’s landing.

Alex cuddles Carter closer to her, “Thank you,” she tells Alura sincerely. “You don’t know what you’ve done for us.”

* * *

 

Alex settles into a chair at J’onn’s bedside, reaching out for his hand. Amazed still, after so many years by the contrasting colors of their skin and how large his are compared to hers, “You used to do that when you were upset,” he says, drawing her from her musings to look at him, “play with my hands, or your mother’s.”

Smiling Alex nods, “It always seemed to sooth me, I play with Kara’s now when I'm nervous or upset,” she looks away, “when I'm remembering home.” After a few moments she looks back to J’onn, “If you made it, J’onn, did Mom and Dad?”

With a sad frown J’onn shakes his head, “I’m so sorry, Alex,” he says quietly. “After we got you into your ship we went back for a few of your mother’s experiments, I had just flown a few of them to the launch pad and was heading back when something inside the house,” he looks away from her, “it exploded, Alex,” he says quietly. “I barely made it to the launch pad in time, the ship was thrown away by the explosion and the navigation systems damaged. I couldn’t find where you were, or Carter.”

Shaking her head Alex leans forward and hugs him, feels the way his arms tighten around her and sinks into the familiar hug that she hasn’t felt in far too long, “I missed you,” she tells him quietly, “Papa.”

As she settles with her head on his chest she feels him press a kiss to the top of her head, “I missed you too.”

* * *

 

“Mommy!” the word rises like a battle cry as the little boy races towards where the military transport has landed. The woman who steps out of the vehicle drops to a knee and scoops him up, “No, Aunt Astra,” he demands, the words distorted and hard to piece together, “want Mommy.”

“I know you do, darling,” Astra whispers quietly, pressing the boy’s head against her shoulder, “I know you do.” Alura steps towards her sister then and Astra shuffles Carter into her arms, “Don’t let him see,” she says quietly to her sister.

Alura nods minutely and turns away with Carter, keeping the boy shielded from the sight of his mother hurt. “Alex,” Kara says suddenly, racing towards the transport but Alura catches her daughter around the waist with the arm not holding Carter.

“No,” Alura says carefully, “no the two of you need to come with me.” She steers Kara towards the building behind them, “They’ll bring her to Lara, Kara, your aunts will look after Alex, you know that.”

Kara drops her head to her mother’s shoulder, the one Carter’s head isn’t resting on and hides against her mother’s neck, “Mommy?” Carter questions as the military team rushes by with Alex on a stretcher.

Pulling away from her mother Kara reaches out for her son, pulling him into her arms and cuddling him close to her, “Mommy will be okay, Carter,” she whispers, “she’s strong.”

Swaying slightly Kara makes her way towards their home, Carter pressed tightly against her chest. She closes her eyes and makes her way towards the small waiting area for families. She lowers herself into a chair there, Carter in her lap, rocking him slightly. “She’ll be okay, darling,” Alura says, pulling Kara and Carter into her side.

* * *

 

Kara sits at the side of Alex’s bed, Carter asleep in her arms, “I thought she couldn’t be hurt,” she says accusingly to the man across the bed.

J’onn shakes his head, “Our sun gives her the powers that she has and her invincibility. She was wounded somewhere that the sun did not give her such powers. Give her a few hours, possibly a full day and she’ll be back on her feet.”

“What happened?”

“Your wife was a hero,” J’onn says, “that’s what happened. She saved all of her soldiers, protected them in the way that only she could.”

Kara looks back to the woman in the bed, “Crazy alien,” she mutters, “one day maybe she’ll stop putting herself in harm's way and start remembering she has a family to come home to.”

“You and Carter are all Alex thinks about, Kara.”

“Then why does she keep trying to get herself killed, J’onn.” She shakes her head, presses her lips to Carter’s hair, “Why do we keep going through this?”

J’onn moves around to Kara’s side, kneeling by her, “That girl in the bed,” he tells her, “she is my daughter in every way that matters,” he reaches out and squeezes Kara’s hand, “and I will always makes sure she comes home to you. For as long as I am able. But you and I both know, Kara, that she is not one to sit idly by and watch people suffer,” he smiles, “she’s a true hero.”

Kara nods, “She is, I know that. I knew it when I married her. When she gets hurt though -”

“You want to wrap her in a protective bubble and never let her escape?” Kara nods with a chuckle, “We both know that would never work.”

“Yeah,” Kara murmurs quietly, “yeah, you’re right it definitely wouldn’t.”

* * *

 

Alex sits straight up in the bed, “Hey,” a gentle voice says at her side, “you’re okay, you’re safe. Home, Alex, you’re home.”

Slowly Alex feels her heart rate slow, returning to its normal pace, “What happened?”

She feels the feather light touch against the back of her hand, designs being drawn upon her skin, “You were injured on a mission. Aunt Astra brought you home. You’ve been unconscious for the better part of a full day. J’onn said once your powers had rejuvenated you’d be able to heal fully.” The voice pauses, “Seems he was right.”

Turning her head to the side Alex takes in the picture of her wife there, “Are you okay?”

Kara nods, “I’m fine.”

Alex squeezes the hand in her own and Kara looks up at her, “You aren’t.”

“I was so scared,” Kara says finally before slipping onto the bed beside Alex, tucking herself into the human woman’s side, “I was so terrified I had lost you.”

“You aren’t going to lose me, Kara,” Alex tells her quietly. “I won’t let that happen.” Kara nods sleepily against Alex’s shoulder, “Where’s Carter?”

“With Aunt Astra, she took him to bed an hour or so ago, promised to stay with him through the night.”

Nodding Alex pulls Kara closer to her, “Sleep, love,” she says quietly, “I’m here, I’m safe and healthy. Sleep.”

* * *

 

Carter watches Alex move from the dresser she shares with his mama to her rucksack, “Mommy, don’t go,” he says so softly even Alex misses most of it.

“What was that, monster?” she asks, moving over to him and dropping down to her knees.

The boy tucks his lip between his teeth and Alex thinks of her aunt, “Don’t go,” he says, his voice louder and stronger. “You get hurt ‘gin.”

Before Alex can respond Carter has thrown himself into her arms and she pulls him impossibly closer, “Oh,” Alex breathes out quietly, her eyes finding Kara on the couch, “Carter,” she says quietly, “baby, I’m not going to get hurt again.”

Carter shakes his head, “Don’t go, Mommy,” he demands firmly.

Alex just holds onto him for long moments, tears filling her eyes and reflected back at her in Kara’s. She stands him on his feet and reaches up to her collar, pulling her father’s dog tags from beneath her tunic, “Carter, listen to me. These,” she says, taking the tags out, “these were my father’s he gave them to me every time he went on a mission with his job after he left the military. He told me as long as I held onto them and thought of him, he would always be with me.” She loops them over his head, “I want you to hold onto them for me and remember that as long as you hold onto them Grandpa Jeremiah and I, we’ll always be with you.”

“But what if you hurt?”

Brushing dark curls away from Carter’s eyes Alex presses her lips to his forehead, “I’ll always come home to you and Mama, Carter, always.”

Slowly he nods, “Otay, Mommy.”

Pulling him into her arms Alex holds Carter to her chest, cuddling him tightly. “I love you, monster,” she murmurs against his dark curls.

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

Leaning over the back of Kara’s chair Alex whispers, “Hey, you,” quietly. The woman in the chair startles slightly, whirling around to face Alex, pulling her over the back of the chair and into a kiss.

“Hey yourself,” Kara says with a wide smile, “I’m glad you’re home.”

Alex smiles back at her wife, “Me too. I missed you and Monster while I was away.” She glances around, “Where is he anyway?”

“Mom and J’onn took him to the market,” Kara says, not looking at Alex.

“Kara,” Alex says carefully, drawing her wife’s eyes, “is everything okay?”

Kara meets Alex’s eyes, “Something happened while you and Aunt Astra were gone.”

“What happened, Kara?” Alex demands, instantly defensive.

“Gallifrey’s High Council contacted us seeking information.”

“What have the Time Lords done now?”

Kara shakes her head, “Lex, they found Lunar Max or more specifically it found them.”

“But -”

Kara nods, “I know, baby,” she says quietly, drawing the other woman around the chair and into her lap. “They wanted to know if we housed any human refugees.” She pauses, “The Council agreed to disclose if we had any refugees, their species and how many in exchange for the same information from Gallifrey.” She meets Alex’s eyes, “Lex, there is a human on Gallifrey. She’s looking for her son and niece.”

Alex stares at her wife, attempting to process the information that’s just been given to her, “Did -” she shakes her head, “Did they provide a name?”

Nodding Kara runs her thumbs lightly over Alex’s sides, hoping to sooth her, “Her name is Catherine, she refused to give them a last name.”

“I have to go,” Alex says suddenly, “I have to go to Gallifrey.”

“She’s here,” Kara says calmly, “Mom had her brought here.”

“Where?” Alex demands.

“Your old rooms.”

Alex stands, starts for the door and then hesitates, “Come with me,” she says looking at the floor.

“Always,” Kara says, standing and taking Alex’s hand. Alex nods, holds her head high once more and starts for the door.

When she falls into the arms of the woman waiting for them down the hall, Kara stands behind her and brushes away her own tears. Alex has regained a second part of her destroyed world, her lost family, and Kara couldn’t be happier for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you would write a fic where Alex and Kara's roles were reversed. Earth was destroyed and Alex was sent to Krypton to live with Kara and the Zor-Els. Be as creative as you want!


End file.
